Why Didn't You Say Anything?
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Will notices that Nico is acting a bit different than his normal self. He's as determined to discover the cause of this as Nico is to keep it hidden from him.
1. An Alarming Find

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will was busy laughing with his brothers and sisters when he saw Nico come stumbling into the pavilion a few minutes late. He walked over to his table and buried his head into his arms and became still. Will frowned over at the demigod. He caught Jason's eye and pointed over to Nico. Jason looked over at Nico and he frowned. He looked back at Will and shrugged, unsure of what was going on either. Throughout the day, Will felt that Nico was avoiding him, but he decided to leave it be, figuring his boyfriend just wanted space. One thing Will had learned about Nico was that he did everything in his own time and when he felt it to be convenient. This pattern continued for three more days. Finally, Will couldn't stand it anymore. During the middle of lunch, or apparently Nico's nap time, Will stormed over to the Hades table and snapped his fingers in front of Nico's face. The boy dressed in black woke with a start. He squinted at Will in confusion and then put his head back down. Will kicked his shin, hard.

"Ow! What?!"

"You're supposed to be eating, Death Boy!" Will snapped gesturing to the lack of food in front of Nico.

"I'm not hungry. I'm tired."

"That's what the night is for, dummy. Sleeping." Will rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Nico, he couldn't stand when the boy was acting dense or stubborn. And that was NOT because Will acted like that all the time.

Nico rolled his eyes back at him, "Gee, I never would have guessed that. Thanks doctor, I'll keep that in mind." Nico started to get up but Will grabbed onto his wrist making him sit back down.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. Will looked into Nico's eyes for any trace that he was embarrassed still with their relationship. Will knew that Nico needed time to adjust to the fact that he was gay and people weren't too judgmental about it. They went public with it roughly five months after they started dating in secret. Surprisingly, Will found no trace of it. But the fact that he was avoiding he was avoiding Will was only part of the problem. He had dark circles under his eyes even though they had long gone away. The only thing Will could find in his eyes was exhaustion.

Nico sighed in annoyance, "I'm fine." He yanked his hand away from Will and got up and started to walk away. Nico was never one to be cryptic, as Will had gathered and it wasn't at all hard to tell when he was being bothered by something. Having enough of trying to guess what was wrong with Nico, he got up and caught up to him easily. In a swift movement, he had his boyfriend thrown over his shoulders. Since Nico wasn't going to tell his boyfriend his answer, Will decided that Nico would have to tell his DOCTOR. He began to walk towards the infirmary with Nico slamming his fists in his back.

"Will, put me down right now! I mean it!" he shouted. The entire camp watched them leave the pavilion and then began to whisper to each other and placing bets.

Will walked carrying his protesting boyfriend who was angrily kicking and smacking him like a little kid. The few patients in the infirmary stared at them with wide eyes.

"Put me down!" Nico yelled fiercely and slammed his foot in a place Will had been hoping he wouldn't kick. The boy dropped to his knees and Nico spilled over on the ground, groaning. He was surprised when his boyfriend didn't bolt. Nico simply stared at him with narrow eyes, but they held the slightest pinch of concern.

He muttered, "Want some ice?" Will shook his head and slowly stood up.

"Now that you're done throwing you're temper tantrum—"

"I wasn't doing that," Nico said stubbornly, "You shouldn't have grabbed me like that."

Will rolled his eyes, "Do you have to be stubborn?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

Will opened his mouth to say some retort when Nico pressed his lips on his. His narrowed eyes widened before the slipped close. He started to reach for Nico's hair when he pulled away. Will pouted at him.

"If you wanted that, you could have just asked," Nico said frowning. The son of Hades started to get up, but Will pulled him back down.

"You know that isn't what I want."

"You're face said otherwise."

"Well, I, shut up! Why are you so tired?"

Nico's eyes narrowed, "That's not your business."

"I'm your doctor and you are going to stay here for three days to get some proper rest and I am staying here to make sure you do. You should be getting a full eight hours of sleep at night. It's clear you aren't. Therefore—"

Will was interrupted by Nico snoring over-dramatically. He opened his dark eyes and sarcastically said, "Sorry, your medical tangent was making me sleepy. Maybe you should talk like that to me every night and I'll fall right to sleep."

Will smacked the side of his head, "Oh, shush you!" He pointed to an infirmary bed and Nico begrudgingly went and sat on it.

Will grabbed a clip board and began to ask Nico questions in his best medical voice.

"Now, Mr. di Angelo, why are you here?"

"My idiot boyfriend dragged me here."

Will chose to ignore the insult, "And what exactly is wrong with you?"

"I've been impaled by a spear," he said bluntly.

"Nico!" Will ranted, "will you be serious for one moment?"

"Was I smiling when I told you what my issues were?"

"You know what I'm asking."

"Fine! I haven't been sleeping."

"And why is that may I ask?" Will raised an eyebrow. Immediately, Nico tensed up and looked away from Will.

"No," he muttered, "you can't ask."

"Nico," Will started, "you can't—"

"No!" the boy snapped. He sighed, "Will, just let me work through this, okay? I'll be fine."

"Stay in the infirmary and I won't ask anymore," Will consented.

"Deal."

Will nodded and left and came back and shoved a plate of food in front of Nico. "Eat it, or I'll feed it to you." Nico glared at him and shoved the pasta in his mouth. When he was finished, Will took the plate away and came back to work in the infirmary, checking on Nico every hour. Dinner came and Will dragged him to the Hades table, forced him to eat and then dragged him right back to the infirmary. Night fell over and Nico seemed to get quieter than what was normal. Will watched him carefully and checked his vitals. He noticed that his heart right had spiked a little, but Will figured it was just because he was around. Nico's heart seemed to beat like crazy whenever Will walked by him. Will felt the same way towards him.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, Will shut off the lights and fell on the bed next to him.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to—"

"You are going to sleep properly and I'm going to make sure you do. Now close your eyes. Doctor's orders."

Nico growled at him but closed his eyes shut. Will did the same thing, roughly five minutes later.

* * *

It was roughly three in the morning when Will assessed the problem. He was startled awake to hear Nico shrieking. He stared as the son of Hades, who thrashed angrily, trying to get away from whatever was after him. Will grabbed him and shook him, shouting his name. Slowly, Nico stopped screaming and his eyes fluttered open.

"W-Will?" he stammered. His eyes shined with absolute terror and were near to brimming over with tears. Will's heart instantly shattered. He pulled the demigod into a tight hug. As expected, di Angelo fought until he gave in and cried into Will's chest. Will stroked his hair and murmured soothing words into his ear.

Nico eventually pushed away and simply just sat there, staring into the darkness. His eyes were still wild with fear.

"Nico," Will started, unsure how to handle this, "why didn't you say anything."

Nico was silent for a moment before answering, "No one will understand."

"Are you seriously—"

"I was in Tartarus a year ago, Will. I haven't been the same since."

Will felt like he'd been slapped. He knew Nico had been through a rough patch, but he'd never expected his boyfriend to spill that. He had heard that Percy and Annabeth had plunged into that terrifying place, but Nico hadn't said a word that he had traveled there. None of the other demigods had mentioned it to him, not that he was expecting to.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you, not even Percy and Annabeth would understand. They don't know what it's like to be there alone. I nearly went insane." Nico gripped the edge of the bed and his eyes narrowed.

"Nico…" Will said. Nico leaned over onto Will's shoulder and a single tear ran down his face.

"Please don't make me talk about that place."

Will nodded and simply wrapped an arm around him. Eventually, Nico fell asleep, curled against Will who promised himself that he'd never leave the boy.


	2. Author's Note

**NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys..**

 **Sooo, I'm thinking of continuing this story, but I'm not sure. I have an idea of where to proceed from here. If you guys want me to continue, please let me know. Thanks so much for reading this story!**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


	3. A Little Magic Might Do

**Thank you so much for your feedback and for reading this guys! It means a lot. :) Please let me know if you want more or if you have an idea you want in the story. ~Frozen Demigod**

 _I don't own any of the characters and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will had never had a nightmare that involved so much screaming. His ears rang as the cries of pain continuously lashed out, each one louder than the last. And all of them ripped at his heart, especially when he heard a heartbroken sob in-between the screams. He couldn't tell who exactly was screaming, but by the tears that were happening in his heart, his best guess was someone close to him. He tried to reach out for the screaming person, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location or seem to be able to move. In a last ditch effort, he moved his legs as hard as he could… which ended up in a crash on the floor. Will groaned and rubbed his head, slowly blinking his eyes open. Dawn was almost here… and why was he in the infirmary? It was his turn to take the late night shift, but there had been no patients that day. And for some reason the screaming and sobbing was still going on. Its source was to the right of Will, the bed he had fallen out of. He peeked over the edge and his eyes widened. Nico was there, thrashing madly and screaming his lungs out.

"NO! NO PLEASE! DON'T! SI PREGA DI NON FARE *****!" Nico shouted aloud before he burst into tears and wailed incoherent words in half-English, half-Italian. It took the son of Apollo only a moment to recall their earlier conversation and guess what Nico's dream was about.

Will quickly leaped up and after three attempts, managed to pin his boyfriend down. With one hand holding his slender wrists and the other gently stroking his face that was stricken with absolute terror, Will crouched down and whispered softly into his ear. "Nico, darling. Shhh, you're not there anymore. You're in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. Please, babe, I need you to wake up." Will continued to whisper random things in his ear, hoping to calm him down. He eventually stopped caressing his lover's face and opened his palm. Light danced on his palm and held his hand close to Nico's face. Ever since he had found out of Will's special talent, the son of Hades had been long entertained by it. Roughly fifteen minutes later, Nico snapped awake, almost knocking foreheads with Will. His eyes were wide in fear and panic and he looked around, hugging himself tightly.

Will spoke softly, "Hey, Sunshine. You're awake." Nico snapped his head towards Will and immediately his eyes filled with tears. Will pulled the now sobbing Underworld child into his lap and ran a hand up and down his back. He mumbled soothingly into his hair, rocking him back and forth. It was an hour later before Nico was finally calm. At one point, the poor boy had started hyperventilating and Will spent five minutes to try and get Nico to breathe.

Exhausted, Nico was curled against Will, listening to his beating heart, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I-I'm s-so sor-sorry, Will" he stammered.

"It's not your fault, love," Will reassured him.

"B-but I kept you up, a-and I-I used to h-have control of these s-stupid n-night… nightmares be-before, a-and—"

"Breathe, sweetheart, breath. There you go. Deep breaths, darling. Focus on my voice," Will said soothingly. "Listen to my heartbeat if that helps." And Nico did. Soon, his eyes began to droop and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

Will and Nico were walking together to the Hecate Cabin. Lou Ellen and her siblings were inside, playing with potions and magic. Will cleared his throat to get his best friend's attention. She turned, grinning crookedly at them.

"Hey, lovebirds! What brings you here? If you wanted a potion that makes one of you able to bear a child, you—"

"LOU!" Will cried, flushing deep red with embarrassment. Nico had released Will's hand and buried his face in his hands. Said hands were covered by his—actually Will's—blue hoodie. The thing was huge on him and Will wanted to squeal in excitement, as well as complain for Nico to give back his favorite hoodie.

Lou Ellen smirked, "Later then?"

" _Lou Ellen_ , shut up!" Will hissed, trying to be threatening. Unfortunately, that failed and Lou just laughed.

"Seriously though, what's up?"

Nico slowly brought his hands out of his of his face and shifted a few moments before looking at Will. Will nodded back at him encouragingly, while wrapping an arm around him.

"I… I… uhm, do you have any stress-relieving potions?"

Lou blinked, "Yes, why?"

"My, my n-nightmares are…" he swallowed and buried his head into Will's chest, unable to finish and all traces of humor had left Lou Ellen. She quickly threw her siblings out, telling them to go bother the Stolls or something. Afterwards she shut the door and locked it.

Will sat himself and Nico down on one of the bunks and the daughter of Hecate plopped down next to them. Nico had curled up again, his head on Will's chest.

"Nico," she asked softly, looking him in the eye. "What's the matter?"

Looking for consent and receiving it, Will told her about Nico's past experiences and the two nightmares from last night. When he finished, she looked like he was about to cry too. Will wasn't sure how he was going to handle to people bawling in front of him.

"Oh, Nico," she said softly, "I'm so sorry. Of course I can get you something to sleep better!"

She stood up and began rummaging among the various potions, worried for the son of Hades, someone she was happy to have as a friend.

* * *

 ***Translation: "please don't"**

 **Note: All translations are courtesy of Google Translate, so I'm not sure how accurate they are.**


	4. Working Magic and Protective Friends

**I feel as though I should give a bit of a nod to Geeky-and-Goth 531, as I feel like I'm using some of her ideas. I can assure you that this was all written down out of my own head.**

 _I don't own any of the characters and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico was tightly gripping Will's hand as the sunny and shadowy duo walk across the camp. Will had received written instructions and some potions from Lou Ellen to help Nico. The next step was to see the Hypnos cabin to see if they could get any sleep advice from them. Unfortunately, the Hypnos members were extremely sleepy and to no avail could they wake Clovis or anyone else up.

They were walking over towards the arena when Nico started yawning. Will looked down at his smaller boyfriend, full of concern. The half-circles under his eyes were a black-ish purple and his head drooped in exhaustion.

"Neeks," he spoke gently, "let's go back to the infirmary. I'll give you some of Lou's remedy and you can get the sleep you need, yeah?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm scared to sleep," he murmured. Will almost didn't hear him and when he did, his heart broke. Nobody should ever be terrified to sleep. He wrapped an arm around his Death Boy, trying not to cry for him.

"Nico, you need your sleep. I promise that I'll be there when you wake up." Tears pooled and Nico's eyes. Will could tell that the boy was downright furious with himself for crying so much over the last couple of days. And within a few minutes, Nico was curled up against Will, crying in frustration and sadness. No sobs escaped his mouth and the tears fell silently.

At that moment Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper came walking by. Jason squealed excitedly while Piper tried to rain her boyfriend while Percy just pouted, mumbling. Will had a good idea what he was muttering about. He'd laid off on the "type" thing a bit, but he was still miffed about it. Annabeth punched his arm, mumbling "Seaweed Brain" under her breath.

Piper smiled, "What's up guys? We haven't seen you since around lunch yesterday."

Annabeth nodded, "Is everything okay?" Her gray eyes seemed to be calculating the way they were standing and Will could see the gears turning in her intellectual head.

Nico shook his head as a way of answer and slowly revealed his tear-streaked face to his friends. Piper covered her mouth and widened her eyes, Annabeht looked concerned, and Percy and Jason just looked angry.

Jason growled, "Did you hurt our little bro?"

Percy crossed his arms, "I swear to the gods if you did—"

"NO!" Nico said sharply, shutting up his friends. "I.. I've been having horrible nightmares."

Of course Percy and Jason were stupid about that and both asked, "What about?" Annabeth and Piper just sighed. Nico looked at his cousins, wondering how stupid they were.

"I-it's ab-about, uh… you know, T-Tart—I, I can't talk about his anymore!" He turned and buried his head into Will's chest again. However the two children of the big three seemed to get it because their faces fell even further.

Will scooped up his boyfriend. "I'm gonna take him back to the infirmary and see if I can get him to drink some potions Lou gave me."

The four friends nodded, saying they'd keep their eye out for any other cures. Nico gave a small murmur of thanks.

It took about a half-hour of convincing until Will managed to spoon a measured amount of a weird multi-colored liquid into Nico's mouth. Almost immediately, the small boy fell asleep. His blond boyfriend curled up beside him, exhausted as well.

* * *

 **Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks guys.**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


	5. Last Author's Note

**~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~**

 **Sorry guys!**

 **Just to let you know that I will be uploading TWO more chapters to this story and then I will call it good. I have an idea on how to end it and I think the next chapter will be some Jercy being annoying bros. :P**

 **Thanks for reading this story guys! :3 :3**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


	6. My Stupid, Annoying Cousins

**Some of Jason and Percy's bromance chats are ones I got off Tumblr. So thanks to whoever made those. One more chapter to go after this. Thanks for reading and reviewing this. You guys are awesome. :)**

 **~Frozen Demigod**

 _I don't own any of the characters and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Percy and Jason were staring dreamily into each other's eyes during lunch. Next to them, Annabeth and Piper were rolling theirs.

"Bro?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Will you be the Bromeo to my Dudliet?"

"…bro.. Of course I will be Bro!" Jason wiped away a fake tear as he and Percy held hands.

Their moment was interrupted by a grumpy, "Oh my gods you guys, you're gayer than I am."

They looked up to see their grumpy, little bro frowning at them both. His hair looked messier than usual and his shirt was rumpled. Will Solace stood next to him in a similar state. Jason and Percy smirked. Under the table, their girlfriends kicked their shins and gave sympathetic looks at the couple. To Annabeth and Piper, both boys looked like they had just woken up.

"I hope you two used protection," Jason snickered

Will's entire face reddened, while Nico frowned at Jason, his face surprisingly not red. Piper shook her head at her weird boyfriend. . Percy had a hard time covering up his laughter.

"We were sleeping," Nico stated. "I had my sword by me, I think. Besides, what monster would charge into the infirmary?

Percy began laughing even harder and Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "They don't mean it like that, Death Boy. They mean…" He whispered in his ear and Nico slowly nodded and then looked back at Will.

"What is THAT used for?"

Will groaned and buried his head in his arms, but was secretly amused at how innocent his little ball of death was. "Nevermind, sunshine."

* * *

 **~sometime after lunch~**

Jason crossed his arms. "Bro, yes."

"Bro, no. We are not doing that," Percy protested.

"But it'd be so BA!"

"I brove you, Jay, but dude, just no. Will will notice right away! ..Heh, I said 'will' twice."

Jason sighed, defeated and silently admitting Percy was right. "Operation Nurse is not a go then. Fine! What do you propose?"

"I say that I get down on one knee with a handful of broses and ask you to be my bro forever."

Tears sprang to Jason's eyes, "Bro, you already know I'm yours. We have the chemistry for it. Will you be the "bro" in my BROmine?"

"Of course I will bro!"

"…How did we get so off topic?"

"You wanted me to propose!"

"Not that, bro! A new plan, dude."

"…Ohhhhh. What if we dressed in black and looked like ninjas and you flew with me in the sky and we totally dropped in like we're spies."

"..Percy, that is what we're doing. SPYING!"

"Because Nico's gonna accept that answer when he catches us."

"He won't! We'll be sneaky, like ninjas and spies."

"Fine bro, just know that if we get caught… I… I'll be with you to the end bro!"

"Bro, I brove you! No homo!"

Jason and Percy ran at each other, arms wide open. After their bro-hug, the two set off to suit up for battle. Jason even temporarily dyed his hair black for the mission. Both boys laced up in black combat shoes, black leggings—don't ask where they got them from—long sleeved shirts with a metallic black belt—made by Leo Valdez—strapped around their waists. They did their bro handshake, pulled on the ski masks, and took off to great heights.

* * *

Jason had gotten better at his landing and flying with people and both of them managed to land stealthily on the treetops in the darkest section of the forest. Oddly enough, that is also where Zeus' fist was. Using rope that had been stored in one of their many compartments Leo had designed onto their belts, they lowered themselves down slowly. They both were careful not to touch anything else, as Leo had told them one of the cases set off a loud, obnoxious recording of him singing Adele. They'd asked him why that was on there and he told them not to question it.

Glad they could finally see what Nico and Will were finally up to—all the other times were complete disasters, failures and full of almosts between their OTP. What they saw was a bit too dark to their liking. Both boys were standing no more than ten feet apart. How long, Jason and Percy weren't sure; but they had been gone since lunch and that had been almost forty-five minutes ago.

Nico and Will stood together, arms at their sides, sort of facing each other. Will had his gaze fixed upon Nico, looking worried, while the other boy looked at the ground in shame. The silence was obnoxiously loud, driving both Percy and Jason's ADHD up the wall.

Then Nico spoke. It came out in a hoarse murmur, "Will, I'm so sorry."

Confusion molded on Will's tan face. "What for?"

"F-for everything! Keeping you up at night, having you talk to your friends to help me out, using up your healing magic… you dating me…I, I wish, I wish I could be better. Mo-more like—"

The brooding child was cut off by a sharp hiss of "Nico Alexander di Angelo!"

Percy and Jason looked at each other, slightly jealous that Will knew Nico's middle name and not them. The watched Will take a single finger and tilt Nico's head up, so they could look each other in the eye. It wasn't hard to tell that tears were streaming down the younger boy's face.

"Sunshine, I don't want you to be anyone but yourself. And don't you DARE feel sorry for me wanting to date you. I love you. You know that. And I don't care if you keep me up! I want you to be healed. That's my job. I do my best to heal what's broken. And I promise you that you are mending di Angelo. It just takes time and I don't mind waiting."

Nico collapsed into Will and sobbed. They watched the son of Apollo wrap his arms around the son of Hades, running one hand through his dark hair and the other up and down his back.

"Shhh, It's okay Sunshine, you're gonna be okay. I promise."

"Te amo, Tesoro," Nico choked out through his tears. The two spies thought they were going to die of the cuteness between them. They flapped their arms a bit too excitedly, hitting a button that Leo had warned them not to hit.

An obnoxious, "AND I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" belted out from their waists. Nico and Will jumped apart immediately and looked around.

In total panic, the boys undid their belts and threw them off, falling down in the process. Nico and Will watched this, one wide eyed and the other slowly looking angrier by the second. The boys got up, rubbing their heads and stared at a hella angry Nico di Angelo.

"Heh. Oops," Jason started. "We weren't spying, we just, we… uhhh. Percy! Help me out here!"

Instead Percy protested, "Your middle name's "Alexander"?! How come Will got to know it first! I knew you longer! What does he have that I don't?! Why am I not your type!?"

A sickening crunch came from behind the boys and they turned to see a nice posse of undead soldiers looking at them.

"Five," Nico counted, pulling out his Stygian Iron sword. Both Jason and Percy took that opportunity to run as fast as they could. Nico and the skeletons took off after them five seconds later.

Will just shook his head, wondering why Jason and Percy were wearing black leggings.


	7. Progress

**Last Chapter! I hope you like it. Also, if you want me to write a story based on the situation in this chapter, let me know. :)**

 **Thanks for hanging out and reading this guys.**

 **~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

 **~Much later in the future~**

Nico had come along way since Will had first gotten to know him. He still couldn't believe it had been ten years since they'd known each other, seven and half since they got together, and three since the two had gotten married. Will remembered the wedding like it was yesterday. Nico had looked so lovely in his tux and not once did the red tint on his face disappear. Will looked over at his twenty-five year old husband whose head was buried in a book. He still looked like the same Nico di Angelo. Well, he looked less broken and the blessing from Apollo had altered his figure a bit. Still, the son of Hades looked just as attractive as he did all those years ago, possibly even more so.

Will's thoughts turned to the nightmares that Nico had. He would get them every night. Over time, they slowed to the point where he'd only get them once in a while. He couldn't stop thanking Will for that. Will laughed softly thinking about the day he remembered to tell him to stop thanking him. Turning his attention back to the nightmares, Will knew he couldn't have done it without Lou Ellen. That potion she gave Nico really did the trick. Of course, sometimes the potions got mixed up—thanks Stolls—and it would have different effects on the child of Hades. One time, he even turned into a cute, fluffy, black cat. He would angrily claw anyone who petted him or called him cute… other than Will of course. Will was pleased that Nico had a huge soft spot for him and let him get away with just about everything. It was the same the other way around. Nico had Will had wrapped and tied in knots around his finger.

Will was always slightly frightened when Nico did have a nightmare. His screams were absolutely terrifying. If it he wasn't with him or knew that he was asleep, Will would have immediately thought a monster was attacking Nico. But the worst part was when Nico would cry. His sobs sounded so heart broken and Will felt absolutely helpless at that point in time. It twisted his own heart in knots and he desperately wanted Nico's nightmares to go away. But both of them knew that Nico would always be plagued by them. Will just hoped that they wouldn't be so frequent as they had been when he was a teenager. Some of Nico's worst nightmares took Will almost an hour and a half to wake him from them. Once he got them, he'd literally freeze in that moment, unable to get himself out. It was the same way with his panic attacks. Luckily, those had been gone shortly before Will proposed to Nico… about four years ago. Will had been so nervous that night.

He was jarred out of his thoughts to someone poking and saying his name. He turned over to his husband who was looking back at him, his dark chocolate brown eyes staring into Will's blue ones. Nico's eyebrows and nose were scrunched up in concern, his mouth twisted into an upside down smile. Simply, adorable.

"Will, you okay, babe?" Nico asked gently putting a hand on his.

Will smiled at him, "'Course. Just thinking, that was all."

"What about?"

"You."

"Oh." Nico's cheeks turned a bit red again. Will was amused that he could still get the Italian to blush. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his husband. Nico was sitting next to him, eyes glued on the movie they were watching now. One of his hands was resting on Will's knee and the other thoughtfully drumming over his swollen stomach.

"How's she doing?" Will asked Nico, gesturing to his stomach.

"Mm, kicking me as usual."

"We're so lucky that my dad blessed us."

"Say that when you're puking your guts out in the morning and then later you look like a freaking hippo," Nico grumbled. Will kissed his cheek.

"I think you're still beautiful, Sunshine."

"You have a weird definition of 'beautiful'."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't really a compliment."

"Anything from you is a compliment."

"You're a moronic sap, Will."

"Yeah, but I'm—"

Nico shoved him a bit, "Yeah, yeah. You're my moronic sap as well as my everything. Now, go get me some marshmallows and hummus."

"As you wish."


End file.
